


He understood

by smaragdbird



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene during the last episode of the third season</p>
            </blockquote>





	He understood

Michael caught up with him at the bottom of the warehouse.

'Alex!'

The other man stopped dead and turned around. They had mere seconds, at best.

'Alex, I…'

'I know, Michael. Believe me I know.'

They stared at each other for a second until Alex raised his hand and put it on Michael's arm where the rose was inked in his skin.

And Michael understood.


End file.
